<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bodytalk by lazyfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485270">bodytalk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish'>lazyfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is sent to fetch Hunter and Bobbi for dinner. He does not fetch much of anything after seeing what they're up to in the gym.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bodytalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/gifts">AgentOfShip</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fitz shouldn’t have come to the gym.</p><p>He had just been told to make sure Bobbi and Hunter were going to be ready when dinner was, which meant checking to make sure their workout was going to end on time, and, well…</p><p>They were sparring, and watching two muscular, sweaty people going at each other was always going to make Fitz’s blood run a little hot. Add in he happened to be dating both of those people and it was practically inevitable he would get a boner.</p><p>Fitz was still hanging around the edges of the gym, watching the two of them dance around each other. In a flurry of movement, Bobbi had Hunter pinned. Hunter lifted his hips in the air, and in the split-second moment of distraction the movement caused flipped them over. Bobbi said something Fitz couldn’t hear from halfway across the room, but next thing he knew Bobbi and Hunter were kissing furiously, and his prick was half-mast.</p><p>“Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?” Fitz called, glad the gym was empty save for his partners.</p><p>(Granted, if the gym wasn’t empty they probably wouldn’t have put on such a display.)</p><p>Hunter separated himself from Bobbi’s mouth, and grinned at Fitz. “Oblivious. This time.”</p><p>“That can change,” Bobbi panted.</p><p>“We do enjoy turning you on,” Hunter agreed. He still hadn’t moved from his position on top of Bobbi, and he circled his hips lazily into hers.</p><p>“Just like that, baby,” Bobbi purred. “Make me nice and wet for Fitz’s cock.”</p><p>Fitz choked on air, curling his fingers tight to resist the urge to pull down his zipper and wrap them around his prick.</p><p>“Jemma wants to know if you’ll be home for dinner,” he said in a valiant effort to redirect the conversation.</p><p>“We could be persuaded.” Bobbi propped herself up to sitting, Hunter in her lap. “What are you offering?”</p><p>“Food,” Fitz gritted out, fingernails digging into his palms.</p><p>“Then maybe we’ll stay here.” Hunter made a show of kissing Bobbi’s neck. “Some things are more important than food.”</p><p>Fitz’s phone dinged with a message from Jemma. He didn’t read it before sending a reply, telling her to come to the gym, and quickly.</p><p>“What do you say, Fitz?” Bobbi asked. “You want in or should I just fuck Hunter?”</p><p>“Fuck Hunter,” he said, wetting his lips, “without taking your clothes off.”</p><p>“Looks like baby boy’s looking for more for his spank bank,” Bobbi stage-whispered to Hunter. “Wants to think about us sparring an fucking.”</p><p>Fitz’s cheeks blazed red. It wasn’t like she was wrong.</p><p>Bobbi and Hunter adjusted their position so it was approximating what Fitz had walked in on - Hunter underneath Bobbi, her hands against his wrists to keep him from moving.</p><p>“Tell me when, Fitz,” Bobbi said lazily. The quiver in her abs and the casual way she licked her lips gave her away despite her nonchalance - she wanted Hunter, and badly.</p><p>
Fitz could relate.</p><p>“Go,” he croaked, moving even closer to the edge of the mat so he could get a better look at what was happening.</p><p>Hunter and Bobbi moved together with the ease of years of practice, and Fitz whimpered. He desperately wanted to switch places with either of them - let Hunter grind on him or be the one grinding on Bobbi - but he knew once they got started there was little that could stop those two.</p><p>Not even the door opening stopped their frantic grinding, and Fitz spared only a glance to make sure his hunch was correct and it was Jemma entering - then he returned to watching the show.</p><p>“Do they even know you’re here?” Jemma murmured as she approached Fitz.</p><p>“Yeah. I made them do this.” Fitz swallowed. “You’re going to jerk me off now.” It wasn’t a command, but it wasn’t a question, either - it was a foregone conclusion. Jemma couldn’t look at Hunter and Bobbi on the floor, then look at the tent in his trousers, and <em>not</em> jerk him off.</p><p>She unzipped his pants for him, and Fitz sighed in relief when the coolness of her hand wrapped around his shaft and began to pump.</p><p>Bobbi was moaning now, loud and unashamed, as she ground against Hunter’s erection.</p><p>Jemma sped up the speed of her hand considerably, and Fitz hissed through his teeth.</p><p>“You don’t want Bobbi to finish before you, do you?” Jemma asked in that sweet, sultry voice of hers. </p><p>“I do, actually,” he managed to squeeze out.</p><p>“How are you going to listen to her scream when you’re paying attention to your prick?” Jemma questioned. “I’m the luckiest one here, getting to listen to you all.” She made her point by twisting her wrist on the upstroke and eking a broken noise out of him - a noise Bobbi and Hunter didn’t even acknowledge. Bobbi’s hips were snapping down into Hunter’s at a pace Fitz had hardly seen before, and Hunter wasn’t moving much slower.</p><p>“Remind me never to send you out to fetch them for dinner again.”</p><p>Fitz couldn’t respond. Jemma’s hand was moving almost painfully fast, and when she reached down to cup his balls, he was done for. He spilled over her hand, Jemma stroking him through his orgasm to try to draw it out.</p><p>It worked - Fitz was still dribbling out cum when Bobbi shouted her release. Hunter followed soon after, and they both lay panting on the mat. Fitz felt a lot like flopping down and joining them, but Jemma still had a hold of his prick and wasn’t letting him move.</p><p>“Are you ready for dinner now?” Jemma asked silkily.</p><p>“I s’pose,” Hunter slurred. “If I can have your pussy for dessert.”</p><p>“Incorrigible,” Jemma muttered. The effect was ruined by her lifting her hand to her mouth to lick up Fitz’s cum.</p><p>“Next time Fitz makes <em>you</em> get off without taking off your clothes we’ll talk about incorrigible,” Bobbi griped as she slowly picked her way to standing. “I’m a simple woman. All I ask for is a cock or a mouth, and I’m denied even that.”</p><p>Fitz shrugged apologetically. “You didn’t have to.”</p><p>“Oh, we did. It’s fun to turn you on. Even on accident.” Bobbi grinned.</p><p>It wasn’t like Fitz could be angry about that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>